Hermione Big Mistake
by miSSKnoW06
Summary: Hermione and Harry did something positively evil, so they can get even with Malfoy, now they have to deal with their mistakes. Does Snape love Hermione? Does Malfoy love Harry? rating M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey, how is going, this is my first fanfiction about Hermione and Snape I am much more of a Harry and Draco fan, but I read some fan fiction about Hermione and Snape and they make a cute couple …..two great minds think alike, well by the way this story is going to have yaoi and some abuse so if you feel uncomfortable reading my story, please stop reading and read something else. Thank you, enjoy the story

It was a Monday, Ron, Hermione and Harry all had Potions in the morning. And the afternoon again with Professor Slughorn in potions and Charms, and end it with Transfiguration and D.A.D.A class, which Harry and Ron would like to skip D.A.D.A class since, Snape got the job. Also with Hermione: Ancients Ruins class. …Professor Slughorn was making the class use a Amortentia potion to see how each one react like, so far nothing but outbreaks of someone saying "I love you" to the nearest person, the bell rang for there lunch period.

"I don't understand why he make us do that" said Ron

"To teach us how each potion react like, so if anyone ever try to put a potion in are drinks, we know that you were under the potion, an not yourself" explain Hermione

"Will that, was stupid" said Ron

"What do you think Harry?" ask Hermione

"Will I don't think we should use Amortentia more like Felix felicis "said Harry

"Yeah we have a Quidditch game coming up, with the slythins, wouldn't I like to see there faces when we beat them… again! " laugh Ron

"Well, good luck with that Ron, because Felix felicis IS banned from Quidditch, and other sporting events" said Hermione

"If we need a talking dictionary, just called Hermione, and she'll give the facts, that will put you down faster then a snitch" snap Ron

"Well, I was just telling you the rules of the game, Ron" huff Hermione

"I think I know the rules Hermione, I play the game after all!" shouted Ron

"You guys, well you please not fight today?" said Harry

"Say that to Ron, he was the one who was shouting" said Hermione

"All I said was, I wish we had the Felix felicis, then the Amortentia" said Ron then as they turn the corner to the dinning hall, they heard laughing an turn around, finding themselves, face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy

"Yes Wesley, we all know that you need all the luck you can get, so you can catch a simple thing like a ball" said Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laugh while Pansy let out a high pitch giggle

"So Malfoy, your father still an prison or is Snape your new father?" snap Harry this time it was Ron and Hermione time to laugh

"Watch your mouth, Potter or your friends, will be digging your grave"said Malfoy angrily an pull out his wand, and Harry took out his, then, like a second, Snape walk into the hallway where they're.

"What's going on here?" ask Snape

You already know what is going on here Snape, thought Harry

Malfoy quickly put his wand away and put on an innocent face.

"Potter, was going to use a spell on me Professor"

Professor Snape turn around and faces Harry

"Is this true, Potter?" said Snape.

"Yeah, b-"

"10 points from Gryffindor, for improper use of magic" said Snape with a smile and look at Hermione and Ron "well, well, it seems that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley was part of it too, so other 5 points away from Gryffindor, I will see all of you down at the Dinning Hall" and look straight at Hermione and give her a strange stare

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry before anything else happen, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron across from Harry an Hermione, and Harry next to Hermione

"That little, slimly git!" said Ron angrily

"He thinks he can get away with everything!"

"And here I thought, Snape was going to be nice, since he got the D.A.D.A job" said Harry sarcastically

"Well, if Snape haven't stop you Harry, you and Malfoy could have gotten hurt" said Hermione

"Hermione, who side are you on?" ask Ron

"Yours, of course" said Hermione angrily

"Then, Please act like it" snap Ron

"Well, excuse me for being-

"You know" Ron said cutting off Hermione "it will be funny, if Malfoy find himself coming to his hands and knees crying his ass off, because we took his friends" said Ron dreamily

"Yeah, but who wants to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle" said Harry

"And have Pansy as a girlfriend," said Hermione

"Well, THAT kill my dream" said Ron

"Then, dream of something else" Hermione said simply an grab a piece of bread

"Hey, Crabbe and Goyle don't have potion right?" ask Harry

"Yeah, there not in potions class, so they didn't pass potions" said Ron chewing on some chicken

"So, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy didn't try the Amortentia, right?" ask Harry

"Yes, Harry, why are you asking?" said Hermione now getting a potpie

"Well, let's say, we can try and put Ron dream into action" said Harry eating some steak

"Really how?" ask Ron who stuff a mouth full of mash potato

"Easy" said Harry and look at Hermione who just finish drinking her pumpkin juice

Then Ron got the idea, and said sweetly to Hermione, "Hermione, do you still have some left over Amortentia?"

"Yes, of course, I didn't even try the potion, because we didn't have enough time…why?" said Hermione giving Ron a suspicion look

"Well I was wondering, Malfoy didn't try the potion did he?" said Ron

"Yeah, so?" said Hermione

"Well, since Crabbe and Goyle didn't pass Potions and Pansy either, we might as well try to ….."

"No way! Ron that completely wrong!" said Hermione

"Hey, Ron I'm glad you caught on to my idea" said Harry

"I can't believe you two! Have you guys gone mad?" said Hermione

"Think about it Hermione, won't it be at lease a little bit of funny" ask Ron

"No, not at all" said Hermione

"Not even to get Malfoy back, for all the things he done?" said Harry

"But- it –is- WRONG, Harry" said Hermione

"Beside who said we did it, they just think Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had lost their mind and nobody will blame us" Ron said simply

"And, you get to see how this potion going to work, since you didn't have enough time to use the potion in class. And instead of yourself, you use Crabbe or Goyle" said Harry

"Yeah so who you like best, Crabbe or Goyle?" said Ron

"Who said I'm getting involve?" said Hermione angrily

"Because …." said Ron looking blank for a while

"Exactly" said Hermione

"Listen Hermione we need a girl so that Ron won't fell in love with Crabbe" Harry said joking

"Ha, Ha Harry, i'm laughing so hard I'm falling off my chair" said Ron

"Well…" thought Hermione

"Come on, Hermione what can go wrong?" said Ron

"Yeah, we slip them the potion and within days Malfoy going to be wondering what happen to his girl and his friends, then he will come running to us on his hand and knees wanting his friends back, an show the school what a little git he is" said Harry

"But what if, they began to ...you know… grow attach?" said Hermione

"Slurhorn give us all antidote's didn't he?" said Ron

"Yeah...but" said Hermione

"Please, Hermione" begged Ron

"I guess, it will be funny" said Hermione

"That's it then" said Ron then turn around to see if anybody was watching him.

"Get ready, I going to start the distraction" said Ron

"Harry you think nothing can go wrong?" ask Hermione who was getting up

"Yeah, I mean, what is the thing worst that can happen?" said Harry who got up with her.

i edited some someof the story sosomethings might be new

thank you for waiting

Miss Know06


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry i didn't update so soon, finals are at my school right now so i kind of book this is chapter two of my harry potter fanfiction, my editor Mirna was really surprise that i write this good the only thing is my grammer issues

"O.k. , you guys ready yet?" asked Ron with a small ball in his right hand

"Yeah, were up an ready" said Harry who was standing right next to Hermione

"O.K, Hermione you got the potions?" ask Ron

"Yes Ron, the potion already in the cups" said Hermione holding two goblets fill with pumpkin juice and the potion

"Here goes" said Ron ; Hermione and Harry got up together and walk down the dinner hall, as they walk they lean toward to the slytherin side, then, when Hermione and Harry where close to Malfoy group, Ron throw a small ball at Pansy cup,which got knock down, and spill all over Malfoy robe

"What the…Who thebloody hellthrew that" shouted Malfoy and turn around to see Harry and Hermione

"Well, now I know why it stinks around here Pansy, a mugblood show up, andspoil my drink" said Malfoy and pointed at his cup, as Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy laugh

If only you knew Malfoy, what were going to do to you, you wouldn't be calling me a "mugblood" thought Hermione

"Stop, calling Hermione that" whisper Harry angrily

"What, you gonna do about it? There's teachers all around us, your not going to do something stupid are you? Ah, but of course you are, you're the famous Harry Potter" said Malfoy as he see Harry pulling out his wand and aiming right at him.

While all eyes was on Harry, Hermione put down the two goblets next to Pansy, and Crabbe goblets and whisper to Harry ear

"No, Harry don't, is not worth it" and even quieter "I put the goblets down, let's go now!"

Then Hermione grabbed Crabbe and Pansy goblet, and pulled Harry away before anything happen, but Professor Snape saw Harry over at the Slytherins table, got up and walk over there.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" ask Snape

"I was….going to the common room, with Hermione so I can …"

"Catch up with your homework" said Hermione at once

"But Malfoy, started to-" but Snape cut Harry off

"But nothing Potter, I saw your wand out" said Snape

"He called Hermione a mugblood" said Harry

"Even so, you would let your Professors knowwhat going on, so denetion the both of you" said Snape

"That's not fair" said Hermione

"Life, Miss Granger is not fair at all" said Snape an left them there and walk back to the teacher eating table

"Well, wasn't that funny" said Malfoy and laugh

"Well I wouldn't be" but Hermione stop and stare at Malfoy, because Hermione saw

Malfoy grabbed Pansy drink, since his own drink was spill, and with one big swallow drink all of the pumpkin juice along with the potion

"So Potter-" for a second Malfoy look at Harry as he seen true love, but them shook his head

Are we in trouble thought Hermione and grab Harry an rush out the dinner hall

"So, Crabbe are you going to drink all that fire whiskey?" ask Malfoy

"Naw, I gonna leave it here" said Crabbe

"I have a better idea" said Malfoy

"What?" said Crabbe

"Yes, Draco what is it?" said Pansy

"Give it to Snape, as a gift, I'll do it" said Malfoy

"Yeah, that's a great idea" said Goyle

"Will he like it?" said Pansy

"If it is from me" said Malfoy.

And got up and, walk to the teacher table toward Snape seat,

"Forgive me sir, but this is for you" said Malfoy

"Well, thank you Malfoy" said Snape looking at him with suspicion

And Malfoy walk away, back to his table.

What in the world did Draco give me? Wonder Snape and look at the goblet, pumpkin juice? Ah….a joke…well I'm thirsty, whatever I'll drink it. And swallow all of the pumpkin juice, after a second Snape felt, little light headed, and started to look for something, no someone, but she wasn't there……

"Oh! This is bad, this is bad!" said Hermione

"What is bad? Hermione" ask Ron who just came the common room

"Oh Ron, you wasn't there! Malfoy, drank the potion not Pansy!" exclaimed Hermione

"Oh, are you in trouble Harry" said Ron trying to hold a laugh

"You think is funny now do you?" said Harry who was getting up from the arm chair looking angry

"Well… o.k. I know this is not funny, but look in the bright side, instead of Malfoy making fun of you, he's in love with you!" said Ron laughing

"Harry NO!" said Hermione who was now, holding back Harry who was going to punch Ron in the stomach, Ron stop laughing at once.

"I was only joking Harry, nothing serious" said Ron calmly

"Well, is not funny at all!" scream Harry

"I know Harry, don't worry Hermione will fix it" said Ron

"What!" said Hermione

"Well, you do got the antidote's right?" said Ron

"I, I don't have them…(afraid to look at Ron and Harry)…I thought, I had the antidote's, but it seems that I left them in the classroom" said Hermione

"Well, we just got to get into the classroom and get it" said Ron slowly

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea Ron" said Hermione

"Harry?"

"Just don't make fun of me" said Harry


End file.
